Just the girl I'm looking for!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Rei always wanted to find someone he'd truly find happiness despite he really didnt want to be alone anymore he has his friends join him but one of the girl's was the one all alongR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**The search!**

Ran,Aya,and Miyu were all at the mall with Tatsuki,Yuya,and Rei.

"So is this outfit pretty I wanna look nice for Yamato!"

Miyu said smiling daydreaming of her and Yamato.

"Yeah,yeah I know you and my bro are so called lovey dovey but I can't stand hearing it everyday!"

Ran said.

"Ran,I think its so romantic how Miyu and Yamato are so close."

Aya said with a smile.

"Yuo always defend her."

Ran said as her stomach started to growl.

"I'm so hungry."

Ran said holding her stomach.Tatsuki turned around to see Ran holding her growling stomach.

"Ran baby I'll buy you something to eat!"

Tatsuki said taking Ran over to the Octopus balls stand.Yuya was too busy caught in a conversation with Rei.

"Yuya I think its time I find a girlfriend."

Rei said.Yuya was shocked.

"Are you serious!"

Yuya said shocked and exstatic for his best friend.

"So...are you willing to help me?"

Rei asked Yuya.

"Yeah but what about the rest of them."

He asked.

"I guess they can too."

He saighed.

"YAY WE ARE GONNA HELP REI FIND A GIRLFRIEND!"

Ran yelled eavesdropping.Rei shook his head.Aya face had shown a sad expression.

"If only I was the girl he's looking for."

She said sadly.aYuya heard he felt bad for Aya.

"So when will we start!"

Miyu said excited.

"Tommorow."

Rei said walking near Aya..

"Do you think this is a right decision...I;m asking you because I can trust you?"

He asked Aya.She had shook her thoughtd and smiled at him .

"Yes I think so."

She said wanting to cry wishing whatever girl he chose she could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Millions of Video's!**

Ran,Miyu,and Aya had put posters of a contest to get a date with Rei all over Shibuya.

"I'm worn out but at least..."

Ran said as her stomach growled.

"Oh brother...we ate minutes ago how are you so hungry?"

Miyu said shaking her head.Aya was too busy looking at Rei's poster.

_"What if I enter...it would be worth a try."_

She said to herself.

"Hey Aya!"

Ran said waving her hand infront of Aya's face.Aya had shook her thoughts away.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something."

Aya said with a smile.

"We all know you feel bad Rei is looking for a girlfriend."

Ran said folding her arms as Aya's face had flushed fifty shades of red.

"T-That's not-t true!"

Aya stuttered.

"Miyu can see it all over your face"

Miyu said giggling.Aya smiled.

"I guess I might as well admit it."

She said softly.

"Well are you gonna enter the contest?"

Ran said excited.

"...I don't know I mean Rei would not want a girl like me."

She said sadly.

"you won't know unless you try!"

Ran and Miyu said together in a unision.

"Alright I'll try,I have to go...I'll see you guys soon."

She said running home as her best friends waved goodbye.

"Miyu,don't you think Rei and Aya make a good couple?"

Ran asked.

"Yeah...they have some things in common."

Miyu said smiling.

"Ran baby!"

Tatsuki said running to Ran.

"Hey Tatsukichi!"

Ran said.As Yuya and Rei came walking.

"We're gonna go watch the tapes."

Rei said.

"Why don't you guys come along?"

Yuya asked.

"Sure."

Ran said.

"Okay."

Miyu said as they all walked together.then Rei noticed Aya wasn't around he frowned and kept walking with the rest of the group.

* * *

Aya was in her large room.it was like pure heaven.her walls were painted like the sky with white cotton ball shaped clouds,her bed hat white marble designs with sky blue covers and white sheets,her dresser was marble with perfumes,nail and toe polsih,makeup,and pictures.her caprtet was royal blue with a white rug.Aya was sitting infront of her camera doing her video tape.

"Hi Rei its Aya...I know it suprising that I entered the contest but I just wanted to let you know I like you alot...I know your a good guy that is just locked up in the inside and...I-I...I just want to be the person you care for."

She said turning off the tape and fell on her back and began crying.

"What a fool I am thinking that Rei would choose a girl like me."

She said as her brown eyes were clouded with tears.

* * *

"Okay video tape...ONE!"

Ran said putting a video into the VCR that was in Rei's house.They were in his room.

"I'm Kioka...I'm fifthteen and single,I think your a cool guy and your really cute-"

The video was paused.

"Rei aren't you gonna listen to the rest."

Yuya asked the number one guy.

"No...She doesn't appeal to me."

Rei said as Ran sighed so did Miyu and Tatsuki.

"Okay video tape...TWO."

Ran said.

7 hours later...

"Video tape 60..."

Ran said before passing out from lack of shopping,eating,and sleeping.

"Rei can we go home...we watched sixty girl pledge their love to you."

Yuya said.

"So we're gonna watch,all of them its only friday."

He said putting in the next tape.

"Hi my name is Kimiko Sugarashi...I'm fifthteen and single that's why I'm doing this tape...I have been alone for a while since my previous relationship hasn't work but if you pick me...I hope it won't be like my last one."

Rei had chosen...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Meeting Kimiko Sugarashi**

A girl with dark brown hair that ended to her hip and sapphire blue eyes that had a was waiting for the winner of the grand prix.Yuya was walking up to her.

"Hi...I'm Yuya as you can see I understand that you think that the movie was just it?"Yuya asked.

"So there's more."Kimiko said not shocked.

"Just go to that little cafe over there and you'll meet Ran,you'll be graded for may things and if you get all 10's then you'll proceed on to the last round and meet Rei."Yuya said pointing to the cafe that girl who wore a red shirt that was sleeveless with jean Capri's and red heels nodded and walked over to the cafe and opened the door.

"Hey over here!"Ran waved with her hair up in a ponytail with butterfly clips.The girl went over to the table her eyes went big.

"So he was talking about the Great Ran Kotobuki."She said suprised.Ran smiled.

"Yup that's me all alright."Ran said taking a sip of coffee.

"Now I'm gonna ask question that have to do with your personality!"Ran said with index cards in her hands as Kimiko nodded understanding what was going on.

"Kay!first question:If Rei bought you a diamond necklace as a token of his love what would you do?  
A:Accept it.  
B:give him a big hug and immediately put it on.  
C:Give it back."Ran asked.

"Hmm...I think C sounds like me."She said with a smile Ran looked at her if she was a psycho.

"But why?"Ran asked.

"Because I don't need the jewelry to know that he loves me...him being with me tells me."She said with a smile.

"What a load of crap."Ran said as she gave her two points for each question she asked her for the past forty five minutes giving her a ten by the end."Okay you passed."Ran said giving her a card to where to go next smiled and waved goodbye and went to the park to see Tatsuki.

"Master Tatsuki Kuroi of the Para Para have stopped at the Para Para station time to get on the train and boogie."Tatsuki said as he played music.Kimiko had started doing the Para Para not making one mistake she had actually beat Tatsuki giving her a ten and to the next location the police box to see Miyu.Miyu was talking to Yamato until she saw Kimiko and she sat at the desk while Kimiko sat on the other side of her.

"Hello there I'm gonna do your healthy eating skills...don't ask me why I'm doing this but I am."Miyu said with a smile.Kimiko nodded.

"Okay...If you ate a 7:00 am for breakfast when is the right time for lunch?"Miyu asked.

"12:15 PM."Kimiko said getting it right."

Forty five min's later...

Miyu gave her a card to her last destination the mall with Aya she smirked at the name.

"So we meet again huh Hoshino."Kimiko said with a little sinister laugh.

"Huh?did you say something?"Miyu asked.

"No...I said nothing but I can't wait to see Rei that's all."She said panicking.

At the mall...

Aya waited for the girl who had came to Rei attention.

"I bet she's nice and pretty."Aya said with a sad tone."But as long as Rei is happy."She saw the girl as her mouth dropped."Kimiko Sugarashi...but that can't be."Aya said with a shock and angered expression.

"Hello there Aya."Kimiko said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?!"Aya yelled.

"Why taking something you love."She said.

"Why...Why do you hate me!"Aya yelled.

"Because you always had everything!"Kimiko yelled."Now its my turn...just do the questions."She said with a smirk and irritated tone.Aya had no choice but to do it.

"This is the smart test...if you get these three questions right then you'll be able to proceed on."Aya said angry."Question one what is the answer to this problem?:-5x + 7x + 9x -88...what does x equal?"Aya said.

"x equals -8."Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Correct next one,6.3p + 8.6p - 5.4p 28.5 what does p equal?"Aya said.

"This is way to easy p equals 3."She said checking her nails.

"Correct last one,4(m + n)+ 7n."Aya said with a slight smirk.Kimiko didn't know but then she guessed.

"Um...(4m + 11n)?"Kimiko guessed Aya's eyes went wide.

"That's C-correct."Aya said lost for words and sad she had lost Rei.

"See ya,now Rei is all mine."Kimiko winked and went off as Aya cried her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supergals but I wish I did.

_Man, so many people are pissed that I haven't updated this, I guess I should be strangled for it. But here is a chappie and maybe I'll add more!. :3  
_

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Four**_:

_Can't Let This Keep Going On_

_Aya - Confesses?_

- - - -

Aya, who was running her way home stopped as tears constantly fell. _'What if she tells Rei what happened that day?_' She thought as she shook her head. _'No, she can't do that because he'll look at her differently as well...way differently, I have to stop this but I can't get anyone involved.'_ Aya looked at the ground as footsteps approached her.

"Aya-chan, what are you doing here?" Ran said as she blinked a few times as Aya quickly wiped her tears.

"Oh, Ran-chan I was just thinking after I tested Kimiko it made me realize I should study more often." Aya said with a fake smile. Ran could tell something was wrong but she decided that she would way until Aya fessed up or if it gets too deep.

"Eh, your already smart don't try to clutter your mind with that icky math." Ran said waving off Aya. "Lets go shopping, can you buy me something to eat?" Ran asked with a grin as Aya shook her head and giggled.

"I did not take my wallet Ran, so I'm flat out broke." Aya told her now deliusional and hungry friend.

"WHA?! This sucks ass." Ran whined. Miyu walked over with Tatsuki and Yuya.

"Miyu was searching for you guys, Ran are you okay?" Miyu asked as Ran was all on fours on the sidewalk.

"Food. . .food. . ." Ran cried.

"Ran, I'll buy you something to eat." Yuya suggested as Ran jumped up quickly and grabbed his hand.

"LETS GO!" Ran ran off as Yuya eyes swirled as he was flying in the air and the only thing keeping him alive was Ran's hold on him.

"THANKS A LOT BROTHER!" Tatsuki yelled as he stood there with Aya and Miyu.

"Aya, you look a bit pale is there something troubling you?" Miyu asked as Aya shook her head.

"I'm fine, besides why wouldn't I be? You know, I always want to see Otohata happy and if. . .Kimiko can make him happy than so be it, because she obviously caught his eye." Aya said with a reassuring smile and nodded.

"That's nice how you think of Otohata like that, if someone tried to steal my Yamato away, I'd kill them." Miyu said with a smile, which made her look creepy as Aya and Tatsuki looked at each other in fear.

"Riiiight." Aya and Tatsuki said in a unision.

"I hate to be that girl, y'know." Tatsuki said a bit taken back.

"Mhm." Aya said nodding.

"Aw, don't be so scared. Miyu would never hurt you guys, unless you go against her." Miyu giggled.

"Master Tatsuki Kuroi of the Para Para, you have stopped at the Para Para station time to get on the train and boogie." Tatsuki said randomly and doing the Para Para dance in public. Aya and Miyu looked at him as huge sweat anime beads fell down the back of their heads.

". . .Well, I'm going off." Aya said waving as Tatsuki stopped and wave along with Miyu.

"Bye Aya-chan." Miyu and Tatsuki said before walking away. Aya walked aimlessly going back to her deep thoughts, she heard a voice. She knew it anywhere, and she would always know who it belonged to for as long as she lived. She saw Rei walking by himself across the street, why wasn't Kimiko along side him? Aya ran over. _'I have to tell him, if I don't tell him things will get worse and he would hate me. Aya! Be strong you have to tell him, don't give up or run away!'_

"REI!" Aya yelled for Rei was going to fast. Rei stopped and turned around blinking a few times as he saw Aya run towards him. She stopped once she was next to him and panted a bit. "I have to. . .tell you something important." She said a little out of breath as Rei had a concerned yet plain expression.

"What is it Aya?" He asked as she took his arm and dragged him to the park. "Its really bad...isn't it?" He asked as she nodded. Once they reach the park she stood infront of him, a few inches away. Rei placed his hands inside his pocket and looked down at her to see her face.

"Rei. . ." She tried to start off as she was a bit nervous, and started to get shaky.

"Aya, don't waste my time don-" He was cut off by her sharp, sudden words.

"I saw Kimiko murder a girl named Shizume Himora in 7th grade." Aya said as her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes as Rei's eyes widen in shock. "I couldn't tell you because I would get introuble, just as much as she would because I saw and I didn't go to the police. She told me if I told anyone, she would have me killed as well. She never did like me since Junior High because I was smarter than her and always had high scores."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? And I see." Rei said as tears fell down Aya's eyes.

"Because I thought you'd hate me for not going to Yamato about this, and that I was just as guilty as her." Aya said while choking on tears.

"Aya..." Rei sighed as he took his right arm placing his palm on the back of her her head bringing her close to him. Aya's eyes widened in shock. "Aya, I don't hate you because you were scared and that must of haunted you for a long time, to realize you saw someone die and that if you told you would die too. Aya, I see that I am the only one you told so I will help you." Rei said as Aya held onto him crying.

"Thank you Rei-sama." Aya said softly.


End file.
